Ben Tiller
Benjamin Nathaniel Tiller '''is a Starfleet Admiral assigned to the 5th Special Operations Division, and is in command of the USS Boheshon. Service Record * '''2365 ** Accepted to Starfleet Academy *** Endorsed by Captain Abby Maitland, U.S.S. Connor *** Declared Major: Systems Engineering & Earth and Early Starfleet Military History * 2369 ** Graduated Starfleet Academy ** Commissioned as a Lieutenant Jr. Grade ** Assigned to USS Macedonia *** Class: Nebula *** Billet: Junior Operations officer * 2370 ** Promoted to Lieutenant ** Appointed to Chief Operations Officer, USS Macedonia * 2371 ** Promoted to Lieutenant Commander ** Appointed to Chief Operations Officer, USS Macedonia * 2372 ** Promoted to Commander ** Appointed to First Officer USS Robert Burns *** Class: Akira Class * 2373 ** Assigned to USS Zimmerman *** Class: Olympic *** Billet: Captain * 2373 ** U.S.S. Zimmerman destroyed in Battle of Torros III ** Demoted to Commander ** Assigned to S.S. Wakefield *** Class: Tuffli Freighter - Supply Runner *** Billet: Commander * 2374 ** S.S. Wakefield destroyed in Jem'Hadar ambush ** Assigned Starfleet Academy *** Billet: Professor of Military History * 2475 ** Breen Attack on Earth ** Promoted to Captain ** Assigned U.S.S. Joyce *** Class: Nebula *** Billet: Captain * 2476 ** U.S.S. Joyce destroyed by Subspace Anomaly ** Assigned to USS Resilient *** Class: Defiant *** Billet: Captain * 2476 ** U.S.S. Resilient destroyed in skirmish. ** stranded on planet XM3877 with crew * 2478 ** Rescued by U.S.S. Gallagher ** Assigned Starfleet Acadamy *** Billet: Professor of Military History and Tactics * 2489 ** Assigned U.S.S. Boheshon *** Class: Soyez *** Billet: Captain * 2413* ** Retirement * 2414* ** Leaves Retirement: SI commission ** Assigned U.S.S. Wilde *** Class: Pathfinder(Experimental) *** Billet: Captain * 2417* ** U.S.S. Wilde Destroyed ** Assigned Solas Nua colony ** Given Command U.S.S. Hermes *** Class: Sovereign (Experimental) *** Billet: Rear Admiral, Lower Half * 2418* ** U.S.S. Hermes Destroyed ** Marries Amelia Pemberton ** Promoted Rear Admiral, Upper Half ** Given Command of U.S.S. Boheshon-B *** Class: Miranda (Retrofit) Biography Early Life Benjamin Tiller grew up belonging to 'Old Blood'. He was born at Exford, Exmoor in the UK. He grew up in the middle of Exmoor, fairly isolated in the Tiller 'mansion'. he would often take trips to London and up to the Scottish Highlands and Ireland for ceilidhs and festive parties. In his early school years he grew fond of English History and Early Federation History. He would often take trips at sea with his father and so developed a love for the ocean as well. His Father was Admiral Tiller, a commanding officer in the United Earth Navy. A mostly obsolete job the UEN was responsible for scientific expeditions and general maritime safety. It was decommissioned in 2362 following an accident in which the crew of the U.E.N. Marmion, including Admiral Tiller were killed. Benjamin Tiller grew up otherwise as most sons of Military fathers would. It was Admiral Tiller's deepest wish that his son join the UEN and stay Earth bound. It was a disapointment to see Benjamin join Starfleet. His mother also protested, but Tiller went anyway. Academy Life In 2357 He was accepted to Starfleet Academy. He floated around majors for a couple years before deciding to focus in Systems Engineering with a Command Track. He also double-majored in Early Starfleet Military History. Benjamin was an average student receiving a 'gentlemen's C' in most courses except history and his command training classes at which he excelled. He was granted the position of Lieutenant jr. grade upon graduating and assigned as a junior operations officer on the U.S.S. Macedonia. Service Life Benjamin proved a capable officer and quickly rose the rank to Commander and then, in 2373, at age 25 and just as the Dominion War was breaking out, Benjamin was given command of the U.S.S. Zimmerman, a run down Olympic Class vessel. This began the period known as the Unlucky Years. A series of disasters followed Benjamin from 2373 until 2378. After 2378, after being awarded the Christopher Pike medal of Valor for keeping his crew alive under trying and desperate circumstances Tiller retired to life teaching at the Academy where he was a beloved professor- although students often talked in whispers about the Unlucky Years. In 2385 Tiller was recognized for the Star Cross for service during the Dominion War at the battle of Torros III by one of Tiller's former crew. Tiller took up command in 2389 and was assigned to captain the U.S.S. Boheshon. He kept the ship in fairly good condition and through heavy skirmishing with the Federation/Klingon Wars. For actions taken during a confrontation with the Borg in 2390 Tiller was given the Starfleet Medal of commendation. Benjamin Tiller retired in 2413 and took command of the recreational Risian Corvette, the S.S. Bonn.In 2414 he was contacted by Starfleet Intelligence to captain the U.S.S. Wilde, the Alliance's major effort to promote peace and co-operation between the three major powers. The ship was crewed by personnel from the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Republic, and Starfleet. It's mission was to explore the Delta Quadrant and smooth over loose ends left by Voyager, as well as to accumulate allies for the Delta Quadrant Alliance. Wilde was sent out with a small fleet consisting of the U.S.S. Hermes (engineering support), U.S.S. Xerses (Tactical support), U.S.S. Hippocrates (Medical support), U.S.S Persephone (Diplomatic support). All ships were equipped with prototype engines to allow them to shorten a 25 year journey into a 7 year journey. After almost 4 successful years the Wilde was destroyed in an ambush by Kazon. The ship was destroyed, but the crew escaped to a class L planet where they survived for 8 months before rescue by commander Ryan Spoull. Tiller currently is assigned to the Solas Nuas colony and in 2418 married Amelia Pemberton. The Unlucky Years The name refers to a time between 2373 and 2378. It started late 2373 when Tiller received his first command, the U.S.S Zimmerman. The ship was destroyed in a confrontation with Dominion ships at the Battle of Torros III. Tiller steered his ship in front of oncoming fire to shield the damaged U.S.S. Balance. He then countermanded orders and led his ship through the main of the enemies fleet, breaking apart their formation, but in turn his ship sustained too much damage and was destroyed. He was demoted and given command of a Freighter. He was assigned supply runs. During one run, several months after command, Tiller was ambushed by Jem'Hadar and his freighter was also destroyed. Uncertain what to think the Admiralty assigned him a desk job at Starfleet Academy. He remained until his office was obliterated when the Breen attacked Earth during the Dominion War. Captain Tiller was reinstated Command of the U.S.S. Joyce, an old Nebula class cruiser. He kept command of that vessel for three months before it was destroyed by a subspace/spacial anomaly. He was given command of the U.S.S. Resilient defiant class vessel, which he commanded for 7 months before it was damaged in a skirmish and crashed into a deserted planet. He and the survivors spent two years on that planet, before a rescue team, led by the U.S.S Gallagher, was able to locate and rescue him. This was the last incident in what was referred to as the Unlucky Years, but his record with commands remained unlucky. However bad his luck with ships, Tiller has never suffered large casualty lists and has preserved the lives of his crews with astonishing high success. This is what has led to him being rewarded several awards and accolades over the years. Awards and Accolades * 2378 - Christopher Pike Mark of Valor * 2385 - Star Cross * 2390 - Starfleet Medal of Commendation * 2405 - Grankite Order of Gallantry Category:Characters Category:Personnel